beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Touka Ackermann
Touka Ackermann is the younger sister of Cuza Ackermann. She is a young beyblade mechanic and a data collector. Touka was formerly the assistant of Clio Delon. Her current bey is unknown, but Ackermann's future bey will have the spirit of a horse. Background As a lap infant, Touka was taken away from her family. There was a frightening bombard located in her town, and a few guards were assigned to randomly choose people who would secrete the village, or stay in the community with defensive shelter. Touka was one of the people who needed to escort out. As a baby, her mother unintentionally abandoned her, letting Touka roam a few empty areas. After that, a group of people found Touka and decided to raise her. One of the strangers was Clio Delon, who was just a youngster. A majority of the organization disappeared, and it was only Clio and Touka together. Being the two last people, Delon and Ackermann were like siblings. One day, when little Touka was only three years old, she learned that Clio had the motives of a vampire. Touka's appearance changed greatly. She was formerly a blonde, but her hair became an age white. Her eyes were blue, but turned into red. Touka grew up to become rather powerless, having no beyblade knowledge. Despite that, she began possessing a calm and introverted demeanor, even with vampire guidance. A few days after, Ackermann gained a strange brown horn, and no one knew what it meant. Not even Clio. Her horn would usually increase its size, but it would depend on the certain times after a long moment. According to someone, Touka's horn isn't actually harmful. It has a necessary source to it, and it surprisingly predicts Ackermann's future bey. A little years later, Touka finally met her brother after Clio encountered him. She learned that his name was Cuza Ackermann, a bubbly beyblader with a pet named Carl. Delon allowed Touka to start living with Cuza. She joined BC Sol as a junior member, as it was Cuza's beyblade team. Later, Touka befriended Valt Aoi, Rantaro Kiyama, Honey Guten, Free de la Hoya, Sasha Guten, Kitt Lopez, and more. Kitt and Ackermann didn't have such a good bonding at first. After Lopez made unintentionally insulting comments about the white-haired youngster, Touka wasn't really happy. The two later got along. Thanks to Free, Touka is a data collector and beyblade mechanic. She usually stores information on beyblades and fixes them, while rooting her allies in a bey match. Touka doesn't get along with Rantaro's brother, Ranjiro. He teased Ackermann about her shy personality. Shu Kurenai harmed Touka with a shove after she tried befriending him. Appearance Touka Ackermann formerly had blonde hair and blue eyes, but after the appearance change, she has white hair and red eyes, similar to Shu. Touka has a slender build and premature figure; she is a bit shorter than the expected height for her age. Touka usually wears dresses with floral designs to them, and she sports leg-high tights with red boots. Ackermann carries a red flower handbag with her. Personality Ackermann is very calm, quiet, and introverted; she is really well-mannered and has a polite attitude. Touka is also soft-spoken but even a bit weak-willed. She tends to get shy and flustered easily. Despite her wallflower demeanor, Touka cares about her friends, family, and other allies a whole lot. She tries her best not to make them feel bad, and is determined to give them a great day. She usually gets upset when people protect her, especially when they're the ones who end up getting harmed. Ackermann blames it on herself, showing her sympathy to most. Trivia * Touka's favorite food is anything based on black tea. * Her least favorite foods are crackers, cookies, and even lollipops. * She has a crush on Ryota Kurogami, and respects his older brother Daigo. * With her intelligence, Touka is a competitive match to Maru and Rei, other beyblade mechanics and data collectors.